Evil Lives On! The King of Hearts Discovery
by Blazing Gundam
Summary: On the way to the 14th Gundam fight Rain and Domon are attacked,but by what is uncertain.*CHP.3 TO BE UP BY TOMORROW*
1. Startling Attack Burning Gundam Knocked ...

Evil Lives On! The King of Hearts Discovery  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or anything Gundam related. Only the Characters and Gundams that I made, which I don't care if anyone else uses.  
Its the year F.C. 64,June 24th on planet Earth. The 14th Gundam Fight that determines which nation will the sovereign rights to all of space will start on the next day. Domon Kasshu and his partner Rain Mikamura head to Earth with Neo Japans representative Burning Gundam. "So how does it feel participating in the Gundam Fight without a looking for something or someone?" Rain asked her comrade. "I have a purpose. I am the King of Hearts of the Shuffle Alliance remember? Its my duty to make sure everything goes smoothly during his Gundam Fight." "Oh yeah I forgot about that." said Rain ~Master, I will use the crest that you bestowed on my hand to help the planet Earth as you tried to, but not in your way~ Domon thought. On their way Domon and Rain saw the Neo Chinese, Neo Russia, Neo France, and Neo America colonies launch their Gundams to Earth. "I wonder if they are all going for the same reason."  
said Rain. They also saw the capsules of Mobile Suits coming from Neo Sweden, Neo Italy, and Neo Mexico. "When are we going to be..." Rain was cut short when a loud crash shook the capsule. "What the hell?" The two said in unison. A computerized voice said that the outer hull was cracking and gave an estimated time that it would break in ten minutes.  
They both hurried to the Burning Gundam and got in the cockpit, where they both put on the Mobile Trace Suit. The hull completely broke and they saw nothing out in space. "Whatever it was its gone now." said Domon. "Well its out of the frying pan and into the fire, the Burning Gundam wont last at this re-entry speed." Rain pointed out. Luckily, Prime Minister Karato saw that Burning Gundam had lost its re-entry capsule and sent the Mobile Horse, Fuunsaiki , to help them. Fuunsaiki arrived just in time for the re-entry.   
  
  
"Thank God they sent Fuunsaiki, without him we'd be dead for sure" Rain said as she petted Fuunsaiki, who looked quite ridiculous in his Mobile Trace Suit. "Yes, that's all nice and good but where are we?" asked Domon in his forever impatient voice. "According to my computers we are in Neo Hong Kong." said Rain who was slightly taken aback by the news that they were in Master Asia's country. " Wow really? I wonder who they're new Fighter is now that Master Asia is..." Domon said on the brink of tears. "According to this information they're Fighter is Kuruma Kyratoshi and his Haow Gundam the Second." said Rain trying to cheer Domon up in any possible way. Domon pulled himself to say "Well, i guess we have to find this Kuruma, and defeat Haow Gundam the Second!" 


	2. Mysterious Man! Kuruma's Violent Nature!

Mysterious Man! Kurumas Violent Nature!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER:I Dont Own G Gundam Nor Will I EVER Own It.  
"Mr. Kyratoshi, Mr. Kyratoshi." a young boy was yelling out to a man with with sleek black hair and red eye contacts."Mr. Kyratoshi you forgot your jacket at the bar." "Thanks kid, what is your name, and where are your parents?" said Kyratoshi "Abdula Ramses, sir"(A/n If you do some research,you will find a a Gundam Fighter that died in the 13th Gundam Fight with a last name of Ramses)replied the boy"and my father died in a Gundam Fight attack 4 years ago,and me and my mother work at a bar." "Im sorry to bring up such an unhappy memory, but im sure your father was a brave Gundam Fighter."Said Kuruma. Something then clicked in Abdula's head. "Hey you wouldnt happen to be Neo Hong Kong's Gundam Fighter would you?" "Actually I am, I pilot an up-to-date version of the Haow Gundam." Abdula's eyes lite up."Can you show it to me?" he asked."Sorry but i cant do that,but you might see it soon." Replied Kuruma.  
  
  
Domon walked into a bar while Rain put the Burning Gundam into a new capsule."Hey"He yelled over to the bartender."Do you know if Neo Hong Kongs Gundam Fighter is around here?" "Yes you just missed him by about 5 minutes, but i dont think it wise to challenge him." said the old bartender grimly "Because that man has NEVER lost or drawed to a match.He even beat the Undefeated of The East badly in an unofficial match." "YOUR KIDDING!?!He beat the Master Asia?But how is that possible when I struggled to beat Master?"Exclaimed Domon "Its true,he would've been the Gundam Fighter for Neo Hong Kong in the last Gundam Fight if not for him badly injuring his left leg during th fight with Master Asia." the bartender told Domon. Domon walked out of the bar and for the first time in his life he feared someone greatly. ~If that guy can beat Master Asia, then im in for a big fight if I find him.~ Domon thought.  
  
  
Kuruma walked through the streets of Neo Hong Kong when suddenly flipped out.He jumped and destroyed a building with several punches and kicks, when he turned back to normal and calmed down. "They taking more control over me each day" He said to himself while taking deep breaths in between.  
  
  
  
  
What Is Taking Control Of Kuruma, and How Did He Beat Master Asia?Some Answers Will Come In The Next Chapter! 


	3. First Match! Start of the Gundam Fight

First Match! Start of The Gundam Fight  
  
  
Domon and Rain walked through out the streets of Neo Hong Kong looking for the man that defeated Master Asia  
when they heard a loud crash and saw a building falling in the distance.  
Without thinking Domon called the Core Lander   
and raced over to see what happened,leaving Rain behind.Upon arrival, Domon was attacked by a man whom he could tell   
was fighting against his will."What are you doing!?" Domon asked the strange man."Must...Kill...KASSHU!" Was all the man  
before hitting Domon very hard in the gut with his knee.Domon laid limp on the ground when the man regained control of himself   
once more."Oh my god.." Said Kuruma,thinking he'd killed Domon "..what've I done!?" And without another thought, he fled the  
scene hoping no one saw him.  
  
"Domon, Domon" said a kind voice "Domon get up" He got up and looked around.  
They were in a dirty room in a hotel.Spider webs with large spiders in them looked   
at everything until one particularly large spider looked as though it leaped onto Domons head.  
"AHHHHH!!!" Domon yelled as he tried brushing it off. "Good i knew that would wake you up" Rain said   
as she pulled the spider off of Domons head,revealing it to be rubber. "So what happened,you dont usually   
get beat up this badly?" asked Rain. He told about Kuruma attacking him, and how he seemed to be fighting   
against his own will, and how Kuruma wanted to kill Domon.  
"Well we could to the Gundam Fight Regulation Commitee." suggested Rain   
"What good do you think that will do?"said Domon"Kuruma is Hell-bent on killing me,  
and some standard mobile suits wont even stand a chance to stop him.All it would do is waste lives.  
I will end this the only way I know how. RISE BURNING GUNDAM!!!!" shouted Domon and Burning Gundam rose out of an old temple.   
~This is my chance~ thought Kuruma, as he called on his Haow Gundam 2. "Kuruma Kyratoshi, I officially challenge you to a Gundam Fight!" Yelled Domon. "Alright then.. GUNDAM FIGHT READY...." at the same time Kuruma and Domon yelled "GO!!!!"  
  
Kuruma started with Master Asia's signature Kowloon Cloth."KASSHU...MUST...DIE" Kuruma screamed as he viciously attacked Domon with the cloth,  
suceeding in destroying Burning Gundam's left arm."AHHHHH....You'll pay for that Kuruma!The Undefeated of The East's Ultimate Attack! Bakunetsu Sekiha Tenkyoken!" Domon screamed  
out as Burning Gundam went into Hyper Mode for the attack.When the dust cleared all that remained of Haow Gundam 2 was its pilot who, to Domon's amazement and horror was wrapped in DG cells. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?" screamed Domon 


End file.
